custom_pantheonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sol
Sol Also Known As 5th Prince of Kyota Sol Fres Kyota General of Kyota The Red Dragon General The Emperor Abilities As the Demigod son of Frey; Sol has the following abilities Solar Manipulation Electric-Fire Attacks Invulnerability Fearlessness Red Dragon Emperor (Title) Draconian Fury Information Sol is the Demigod son of Frey and the mortal Queen Mallona Tess Keres Kyota. Childhood Sol is the bastard son of Queen Mallona and the god Frey. He was born during the summer solstice at during the solar noon. Sol's childhood was harsh his half-brother who was being taught Esper Skills burned his left eye. He was able to retain his sight, but his face would keep its burn mark. Due to this Sol would push himself to become stronger during his step-fathers' triumph parades he would meet the love of his life at the age of 6 who was a captured slave from an island village in the south east. Adolescence During Sol's teenage years he learned the Rare Esper Skills https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Solar_Manipulation Solar Manipulation and https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Invulnerability Invulnerability which made him more powerful than the 4 legitimate princes. During this time a retired general named Iroh Voss would take him under his wing and teach him all he knew, this would result in Sol gaining the Skill Attacks. After he turned 14 He would enter into military service under a fake name with the support of his teacher Iroh he would reach the rank of General by 15 he would reveal himself this shocked everyone even his mother because they had all thought he was dead, but he wasn't anymore. by the time he was 16 he had conquered more empires than the previous 3 generations of conquerors combined. He used his newfound influence to make himself Emperor of Kyota which raised the position of his mother to Empress Dowager, he also used his new power to make his lover Katara his fiance. He made his teacher Iroh his adviser which would turn out to be an invaluable decision. When he turned 17 a coupe was staged against him by his 4 half-brothers, this however resulted in their deaths as he killed each of them on the battlefield one with fire one with lightning one with gravity and the last with electricity. His killing of his half-brothers made him the only legitimate heir to the throne and the undisputed ruler of Kyota. He married Katara at 19 in the temple of his father Frey. Adulthood When Sol turned 21 he began to clear out useless nobles and change the system to a merit system where nobles earned their titles by their usefulness to the thrown this was at the suggestion of Iroh. This caused a rebellion among the old houses which would result in a 3 year civil war in which Katara would nearly be assassinated and his teacher and best friend Iroh was killed this was the final straw for him and in his anger he gained the Skill Fury which gave him such over whelming power that no one could stand against him on the battle field. He would torture to death all the nobles who had Iroh killed and attempted to assassinate Katara. His total domination over the rebels would take away the risk of rebellion for the rest of his reign. Category:Demigod Category:Royalty